


Our Own Magic

by Leyenn



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-30
Updated: 2001-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-<i>Into The Fire</i>. Sheridan and Delenn celebrate. Privately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Own Magic

John Sheridan smiled as the White Star angled around for a majestic victory sweep past the station that had become, for he and his companion, their one and only home. The Vorlon/Minbari hybrid craft was sleeker than any other in the returning fleet, and it showed in her movement: Sheridan found it amazing that he could still sit level without being sick as the pilot - whoever the crazy hell _that_ was - performed manoeuvres that made his stomach roll. He looked down at Delenn, nestled easily in the crook of his arm, and winced half-seriously. She smiled but said nothing, only settling her head more comfortably on his shoulder.

He took the chance to observe her, as he had not had time to do since this whole crazy war had started. It had seemed strange to turn and find her manning weapons or helm controls beside him, he was so accustomed to seeing her in her Ambassadorial role. Even as leader of the Rangers she had never gone into battle the way she had done recently, by his side as they faced the Shadows for the final time - and the Vorlons for the first. He had worried for her, feared for her... not that he had needed to waste the time in his concern, of course, he reminded himself wryly as he looked discreetly down at her. Delenn was strength embodied - nothing would touch her when she did not wish it to. He had only to remember how many times she had saved his _own_ ass, and he coloured slightly inside at his unnecessary concern. _But, I guess that's what comes from being in love,_ he told himself with a grin that he didn't bother hiding. He worried for others, of course, but nothing compared to the way he felt about Delenn. He'd die if anything so much as touched her...

His rapidly pessimistic thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a starfury squadron, in freefall victory loop, passing almost metres from the window in front of them. He started back a few inches, involuntarily: Delenn looked similarly startled and then laughed, an expression of wonder catching her features as bright thruster trails sprayed the room with colour. She turned and looked up at him, and he kissed her impulsively. Delenn smiled, a sparkle in her eyes, and in one swift motion swung round to face him, straddling his lap and returning the kiss.

"How about we do some celebrating of our own?" he teased with raised eyebrows. Delenn smiled, toying playfully with his uniform jacket.

"Perhaps we should make a token appearance first," she suggested. "It would be impolite of us to disappear without looking in on them."

He laughed. "They're not children, Delenn."

She shrugged, kissed him lightly and swung gracefully from the seat. "All in good time." At his expression, she smiled innocently. "Are you coming? We should be getting to the shuttle."

He stared after her for a moment, then smiled wryly and shook his head, taking her offered hand. She pulled him up to her and smiled warmly, clasping his hand. He threaded his fingers through hers, and they walked hand in hand to the shuttle that would take them home.

  


*

  


The cheers that greeted them as they entered the docking area brought a new and entirely more accurate meaning to the word 'deafening', and from beyond the gangway Sheridan could already hear the sounds of a celebration in full swing. Glancing down at Delenn, still at his side, he smiled and took her hand firmly in his own.

"Time to put in that token appearance," he muttered. Delenn smiled as the path opened up in front of them and they began the walk out into the crowded bay.

"It will only be for a little while," she reminded him with a smile as the crowd caught sight of them and they began to pass around the diplomatic greetings. It wasn't that he didn't want to share in their celebration, Sheridan reminded himself as he found himself pasting a deliberately polite smile onto his features. It was just that - _well, to be damned honest, I'm bushed and I have some celebrating of my own to do. Our own,_ he corrected as Delenn squeezed his hand and motioned to a Drazi merchant who was calling enthusiastic congratulations at him.

He re-pasted his smile and patted the merchant's arm firmly. "We did it together." He managed to sound exuberant even despite his exhaustion, and by some divine act of providence managed to get both of them through the customs area and out into a corridor.

"Whew." Glancing down each length of corridor, he satisfied himself that no one was about the creep up on them and leaned back against the wall. "I hope it's not like that everywhere. I might just hole up in my quarters until the next crisis."

Delenn smiled and rested lightly against him, reaching up to move that strand of hair that always seemed out of place. Hair was still a relatively novel thing to her, and it seemed to Sheridan that she spent an inordinate amount of time rearranging with his.

"Do you not wish to celebrate?" Her voice was carefully controlled, projecting those undertones that only he could hear even in a crowded room. Which, he noticed ruefully, this corridor was becoming. With the ships outside now offloading their shuttles full of jubilant crew members, Babylon 5 was in danger of rapidly becoming one big party - illustrated by the escalating numbers of humans and aliens infiltrating the corridor where they stood. He grimaced and drew Delenn close to him, not wanting to lose her in the crowd as they moved away from the customs area.

"It's not that I don't want to celebrate. It's just that I have a particular kind of celebrating in mind, and no one else around here really features a whole lot."

Delenn smiled, and he could have sworn he saw a sparkle of anticipation in her eyes. Pressing his advantage, he leaned in close to her, ignoring the shouts and laughter surrounding them both.

"You know, on Earth, we've managed to get through quite a few wars in our time." He looked up momentarily and guided her down a less crowded route. "None as momentous as this, I'll grant you, but they all had one thing in common."

Delenn looked intrigued and slightly confused. "Oh?"

He grinned knowingly and pulled her quickly into a transport tube. "They came up with a name for it in the mid-twentieth century. It's called the 'baby boom'."

Delenn's non-existent eyebrows rose considerably. "I presume that does not refer to the explosion of infants."

He chuckled and pulled her up against him, and her expression became somewhat more comprehending. "Not in the way you mean, no. It has to do with the way we Humans like to celebrate..."

Her lips crept into a teasing smile. "I see. You are saying that when given the chance to celebrate a victory, Humans become reckless and irresponsible and engage in activities which then result in the unexpected production of offspring."

He managed to look a little put out. "That's a dry, but potentially accurate way of describing it."

Delenn frowned thoughtfully. "I am not sure that I wish to participate in such an irresponsible act. However," she looked up and although her expression was carefully neutral, her green eyes sparkled. "Perhaps there are ways in which such a... tradition... could be improved."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Already taken care of."

She returned the smile then, with no pretence or teasing. Plain and serious understanding was all that showed in her eyes. "Then I see no problem with the situation."

Sheridan looked slightly relieved, and she couldn't help teasing him a little. "You were afraid I would say no," she told him in a voice that was distinctly amused. He tried to deny it, but for only a moment: then he looked back at her and smiled wryly.

"Yeah, a little, I guess."

To his surprise, Delenn laughed delightedly and kissed him gently on the lips. "I do not think I have ever met anyone so confident and yet so uncertain at the same time," she told him with a gentle smile that said she was no longer laughing at him. "Is it because I am Minbari? Or because you still do not think I am ready for that yet?"

He shrugged. "Both, I guess. I mean, you don't see Minbari being openly affectionate very often. It's not something you ever think about."

"It is something I think of a great deal," she told him honestly. His expression then resembled nothing more than utter astonishment; she smiled and toyed coyly with his jacket. "It is unfair to judge us completely so soon." She smiled and slid a teasing hand up to his collar, her voice a breathy whisper. "There may be a very good reason why we are not openly... affectionate."

He found that standing upright was suddenly quite demanding. Speech was that much harder. "Such as?" His voice was halfway between curiosity and alarm.

Delenn smiled knowingly and trailed a forefinger along his jaw. "Some things are not meant for others to see," she said softly. There were those undertones again. "Some things you would not _wish_ others to see."

Sheridan swallowed and managed to push his astonishment back long enough to sound distinctly amused. "Why do I get the feeling that your race has been grossly misunderstood?"

Delenn lifted her head and smiled innocently. "Perhaps because we have." The tube doors finally floated open to reveal yet another crowded corridor, and with an enticing smile she took his hand and led him out into the throng.

To Sheridan's undying relief, Delenn's quarters were barely a minute's walk down the corridor, and in his now highly exuberant and slightly dazed state of mind it seemed to take only twice as long to get there even though he was sure it took almost six times that. Delenn didn't complain, however, remaining the image of almost regal propriety that she always was as she both accepted and gave congratulations and good wishes to those that crowded around them.

The door to her suite, surprisingly, was possibly the one single place on the entire station that was not covered with sentient – or at least living – bodies. Marcus had obviously, although Sheridan had no _idea_ how in this mob, managed to get there first, and quite a while ago judging by the relieved expression on his features.

"We were wondering when you'd make it through that lot." He all but pulled the two of them behind him, positioning himself between them and the crowd as Delenn opened the door. The three of them managed only by a thin thread not to fall through the door as a fresh wave of devotees flowed into the corridor.

Sheridan let out a huge sigh of relief as he drew his arm more tightly around Delenn, leaning over to kiss her. His lips hadn't touched hers before he caught movement out of the corner of his eye, raising his eyebrows somewhat impatiently.

"Marcus?"

The Ranger raised both hands in contrition. "I'm braving the hoards again, Captain. Just wanted to make sure you arrived home safely."

He looked around, then pointedly back at the other man. "Well, we have."

Marcus recognised that warning tone, albeit good-natured. "Then my work is done. Good day, Delenn. Captain." He bowed extensively, backing out of the door as fast as possible given the almighty crush behind it.

And then he was gone, and it was quiet and – more than anything - peaceful; completely so for the first time in a long time.

"Home." He heard his own voice whisper the word, taking in for the first time that this was home – as much as his own quarters had ever been. This was where he belonged, where he had come back to without a second thought. Where, over everything else, they had both returned. Above all the odds, all the doubts, all their own and other fears, they had won. They were home. There were only two words that summed up that feeling. He grinned down at Delenn, then without warning picked her up and swung her around in his arms.

"_Woo hoo!_"

Delenn laughed, wrapping her arms tightly about his neck, for once understanding his meaning perfectly. "Your people have words for everything," she murmured delightedly as her lips brushed his ear, playful hands finding their way into his hair. Sheridan grinned as he carefully put her down again and held her close.

"Most, I guess. Some things are best left to the silent types."

Delenn gave him a deceitfully cool glance. "Oh? And are you," her hands continued to play at the back of his neck, "one of these 'silent types'?"

Sheridan just flashed her a mischievous grin and bent down abruptly, scooping her into his arms in a wide arc, spinning her around again to face the bedroom. Delenn let out a yelp, certainly not suspecting the sudden movement, staring at him in surprise even as she relaxed into his arms. Sheridan raised his eyebrows at her, grinning; when she continued to look up at him in silence he headed purposefully toward the bedroom.

Delenn jumped – as well as she could when her feet were nowhere near the ground – as he began to walk. He smiled at her expression.

"It's a human tradition – when a couple are married, the groom is supposed to carry the bride over the threshold. Of their house," he elaborated. "Or in this case," with a wry grin, "quarters. I know we're not officially married yet, but..."

"We are alive. And home." She smiled lovingly into his eyes. "And together."

"We are at that," he agreed fervently, looking over at her bed. He'd lowered her down onto it and was halfway there himself before he noticed something distinctly strange about it.

It was flat. Flat, as in a plain, as in no angular changes whatsoever.

He looked at her in somewhat pleased bewilderment: seeing the question in his face Delenn just shook her head and pulled his head down to hers.

"Did you think I would allow anything to spoil tonight?" she whispered in his ear. He looked a little piqued: she laughed. "It is not your prowess I question, John - only your balance."

He chuckled at that and turned his head to her, capturing her mouth almost hungrily with his. Delenn made no protest, reacting with a passion and relief that matched his own: when they finally parted both were short of breath. Delenn looking up into his eyes with undisguised tenderness, matched only by the passion embodied in her reddened, parted lips.

"I love you," he told her for no reason at all. She smiled, and he watched those soft lips move as she returned the words.

"I love you." Her gentle, curious fingers traced his features, hands cupping his face. "Very much more for everything you have done today."

He smiled warmly, reaching one hand up to grasp hers. "I didn't do anything alone, Delenn. I meant what I said earlier: we did it together." His eyes took on a distinctly teasing sparkle. "And right now, I can think of a few other things I'd rather not do alone."

She laughed. "I was not aware that it was possible to do such things _without_ another present."

"Not the things I'm planning," he assured her. She smiled lazily, caressed his face lightly with her free hand.

"I am beginning to appreciate the idea of a human bed."

Sheridan chuckled. "Just wait..." He touched a fingertip to her lips and smiled. "I guarantee, no more weird angles after this. And the only thing you're gonna be tempting is me."

Delenn smiled and moved his hand away, gently pulling him down to her again. "I think I like the sound of that."

"Mmm... good." He smiled and kissed her – or rather, met her own kiss halfway. "So do I..."

Delenn laughed gently into his mouth, teasing him playfully with soft, quick kisses that barely touched his lips before pulling back, drawing a growl of annoyance from his throat. She laughed delightedly, ducking her head to nestle under his chin, continuing a trail of soft kisses over his skin. Sheridan smiled, turning his head slightly, kissing her jawline, nestling his face in her hair behind her ear. "I love you," he whispered tenderly. Hearing her wordless murmur of reply, he was surprised when she pushed back against the pillows, looking up at him with something he could interpret only as hesitation. He frowned slightly.

"What is it?" When she made no reply, simply studying his face, his concern building. "Don't you want this?"

Delenn smiled tenderly. "You know me better than that." She kissed him warmly, reassuringly. "When have you ever known me to be unhappy with you? With us?"

"Never," he admitted. She laid a soft kiss on his lips.

"Then do not worry. I am _fine_." Seeing he still looked unconvinced, she sighed and took his face in her hands. "I know that you love me, John. You do not need to remind me. This," she ran her fingers through his hair, "is enough." She smiled at his expression. "I have waited for this for as long as you, John. I am as ready, and as willing, as you are. There is no need to treat me so... delicately." She drew a teasing finger down his jaw, tapping him lightly on the chin. "You know, I will not break if you touch me."

He smiled ruefully, lightly caressing her hair. "I'm sorry. I just... don't know how to be any other way with you."

Delenn studied him for a moment, propping her head on one hand with a small smile. "Then I will show you." She sat up gracefully, and before he could catch a breath she had rolled him onto his back and was straddling his hips, looking down at him with a pleased and rather enticing smile.

Sheridan raised his eyebrows, somewhat taken aback by her sudden change in demeanour. He shifted slightly for a moment; Delenn smiled and settled more comfortably on top of him.

"You know, I think you have the distinct advantage in this position."

Delenn smiled, looking amused. "Oh? How so?"

He grinned up at her. "I think that if you stay there long enough, you could make me do just about anything."

Her eyes sparkled. "Anything?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Well, then..." Her voice dropped suggestively as she rested her hands on his chest and slid them up to his shoulders, running her fingers through his cropped hair. "Do you know what I want you to do?"

He chuckled as she leaned over him, smiling at the distinctly amorous look in her eyes. "Mmm... I think so."

"Then do not be afraid to oblige us both." She took his hands urgently in hers. "We are alive, John. _I_ am alive, and you will not harm me. I am not as fragile as you seem to believe. I love you. I trust you." She leaned close, and her lips brushed his as she spoke in a soft, sultry whisper. "I want you, John."

There being little he could think of to say to that, he took her face in his hands and pulled her down to him for a passionate kiss.

Her eyes sparkled when she lifted her head again, and there was pleasure in her tone. "Better," she reassured him. Sheridan grinned.

"I'm trying my best."

"I was informed that Humans were a passionate species." She flashed him a suggestive smile. "Do not disappoint me."

"I wouldn't dare." He returned the smile, suddenly rolling her over and pinning her beneath him with a wolfish grin. "And I have a few ideas that might interest this Minbari libido of yours..."

Her eyes shone with amusement and anticipation, and without another word she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and drew him into another long, deep kiss.

Her lips parted, tongue gently searching, probing for an intimacy that he easily granted. Suddenly strong fingers tightened in his hair, pulling him close to her, and he blinked as he felt her teeth graze his lower lip; instinctively wrapping his arms tighter around her, one hand sliding into her hair to guide the easy rhythm of the kiss. His fingers brushed the strangely smooth base of her crown, hidden under her hair where it emerged from her now-Human skin, and her reaction was immediate, biting his lower lip with a quiet moan of pleasure. He felt her smile without breaking the kiss, her fingers tracing feather-light caresses on the nape of his neck that made his skin tingle intensely. He returned the favour, gently rubbing his sensitive discovery; the low sigh he drew from her throat only intensifying his own arousal. Delenn pulled back, tilting her head slightly, rocking against him to deepen the kiss. Biting playfully, her teeth nipped at the tip of his tongue before her own brushed against it; exploring his mouth, tracing the outline of his lips, just as her fingers caressed the back of his neck, exploring what little bare skin his uniform allowed her to touch. He felt her smile again, laughing very softly into his mouth at the sound that emerged from his throat.

She pulled back softly; his voice was quietly amazed as he opened his eyes, unwilling to let the moment end. "Where did you learn that?"

She smiled tenderly, caressing his cheek. "From you."

He raised his eyebrows. "I don't believe you." Delenn laughed lightly and shrugged.

"That is, of course, your prerogative." She touched his lower lip with a teasing fingertip. "But it is true nonetheless."

"How," he asked in a slightly dubious voice, "and when did _I_ teach you to kiss like that?"

Her eyes shone with passionate devotion, and he saw in her face that she knew what she did to him; that she enjoyed it, revelled in it. "A very long time ago," she answered quietly. "And many times since then. Every time," her fingertips brushed his temples, "that you look at me, and every time that you touch me. Every time I have wanted to do this and couldn't."

He raised his eyebrows, unable to help grinning in surprise. "I didn't figure you for the fantasy type."

Her eyes sparkled. "Not even in _your_ fantasy?"

"What makes you think there's only one?"

Delenn laughed, a mischievous spark running through it. "As much as both of us would wish it, John, I cannot fulfil more than one at once."

He almost choked on the chuckle that rose in his throat, and it emerged as little more than a cough: Delenn smiled innocently.

"Perhaps I am a little... unlike your fantasy?"

"More like a little too similar." He smiled apologetically at her. "It's a little unnerving."

"You will get used to it," she assured him.

"If you give me enough time," he agreed confidently. Delenn smiled, her soft expression alluring.

"That will not be a problem." A warm hand travelled down his back, pulling not only his lips closer to hers. She smiled at his surprised, but pleased reaction and slid her hand lower, toying thoughtfully with the edge of his jacket. "Although, if we remain clothed, it may become difficult to continue this."

He grinned, his eyebrows rising speculatively. "Well, then, why don't we do something about that right now?"

She felt his hands come between them, squirming slightly with a smile as his light touch brushed sensitive skin under her dress. Sheridan smiled back at her, his eyes questioning: she only lifted her head and kissed him again, reaching to guide his hands, pressing her back into the bed to permit him easier access. He seemed to have much the same idea, lifting his hips to allow his fingers to work at the fastening to her dress. He hadn't expected Minbari clothing to be easy to remove; he was pleasantly surprised, although Delenn's sudden insistence helped a whole lot. She was also, it seemed, not only insistent on undressing but amazingly agile in doing so, not even breaking the kiss to push her clothing aside and off the side of the bed.

"I guess Minbari don't believe in underwear," he said lightly as he drew back to look down at her, smiling with pleasant surprise. Delenn made a face.

"It wasn't a concept I felt... comfortable with." Unlike now, it appeared, as she shifted underneath him and slipped her soft arms around his neck.

"I'm not complaining," he assured her. She smiled.

"I didn't think you would." She frowned playfully as she looked him carefully up and down. "_I_ may begin to complain, however, if you are not intending on joining me."

Sheridan grinned, gazing down at her enquiringly. "I didn't know you could be so impatient."

"I am not impatient."

"You're doing a good impression," he teased as he felt her hands playing lightly over his chest, searching out the fastenings at his collar. She laughed gently at his words, letting out a quiet sound that was half surprise, half pleasure as his hands touched her, sliding between her back and the bed, holding her firmly to him for a moment before he turned her over again. Delenn smiled, amused.

"You cannot keep still for even one moment," she chided gently. He smiled up at her, releasing her from his arms.

"Sit up. I want to look at you."

Delenn smiled again, leaning close, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before rising gracefully to sit across him. He met her gaze, reaching up to take her face lightly in his hands, touching her lips as she smiled down at him before running his hands lightly down her arms, following the movement with his gaze. She was pale and slender, but then Minbari didn't tan and he'd seen enough of her before to know at least something of her body. His hands moved smoothly to her flat stomach, up to firm breasts; he smiled as her eyes flickered closed, taking advantage of the moment to tease her with an almost imperceptible caress. She smiled, almost to herself, soft lips parting slightly as her nipples hardened under his touch. He was somewhat surprised, but pleasantly so – as he was by so much about her - by the approval in her eyes when she looked at him, no trace of embarrassment on her features. He smiled back at her, intention clear in his face; her eyes sparkled, and she didn't have to speak to ask him to continue.

Sheridan held her gaze, cupping her breasts in each hand; gently at first, then more firmly at her quiet smile, remembering her earlier urging. Her lips parted in a soft murmur, but her eyes never left his face as his firm, passionate hands moved over the fullness of her breasts. She smiled, not only in pleasure but satisfaction, feeling his own arousal under her and arching into his hands, rocking forward against his growing erection. Sheridan frowned playfully at her, although there was a hint of irritation at her teasing; one matched by her low murmur as his fingertips trailed down her sides, making her shiver and arch toward him, seeking the firmer touch he denied her. He was rewarded for his teasing with a low moan, echoing unconsciously from his own lips as she arched over him, pressing her naked weight against his body. His hands slid down to her thighs, gliding over her smooth skin to lift her face to face with him. Delenn smiled, her eyes sparkling as she kissed him, sliding her body over his and pulling a groan from his throat as she brushed his erection.

"Delenn..."

"Yes?" Her reply was a murmur against his neck, filled with amusement.

"Maybe... when I said you were being impatient..."

"Yes?"

He swallowed a moan of intense frustration as she arched her back, almost sitting on his hips, and he felt his reaction as sure as she did. "I might have been a little..."

"Mistaken?"

"Completely wrong." He shifted uncomfortably underneath her. "I don't know about anyone else you might have been with, but I don't think I'm gonna be able to resist you for too much longer."

Delenn smiled, lifting her head to kiss him once more before sitting up – directly over the distinct bulge in his pants, strong hands holding him down as he arched toward her. "I have never been with anyone else, John."

He stared at her. "You haven't?"

"Not in the way that you mean it. Not in this way." She smiled at his shocked expression, mixed with helpless frustration as she rocked forward to lean over him and his body, if not his mind, responded to her closeness. "When we are next... unoccupied, I will explain it to you." Her smile was shot with mischief, and her eyes shone darkly with passion as she finished working the hidden fastenings of his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. Sheridan pushed himself up from the bed, helping as much he could when she insisted on remaining in her current position. He tried to remind himself that she had designed the uniform and knew very well how to remove it – as quickly and efficiently as possible, it seemed. He let out a none-too-quiet moan as she slipped both hands beneath her, tugging his shirt from his pants, and closed his hands over hers.

"Why don't you let me do that?" His voice sounded somewhat strained: Delenn smiled and sat back as he all but tore off his shirt, laughed gently at his obvious frustration.

"Now who is being impatient?" She drew a finger lightly down his chest, smiling at the reaction her touch caused.

"I didn't invent the biology," he retorted, his breath catching in both relief and arousal as she sat back, lifting her weight from his erection and working unhurriedly at the top of his pants. "Delenn..."

"Hmm?" She smiled at his strained expression, leaving his pants unfastened and lowering herself teasingly to lie on his bare chest. "Is anything wrong?"

He smiled at the sensation of her body – who was he kidding, her breasts – pressed delightfully against his bare chest, unable to keep his hands from wandering over her back as he pulled her close. "That depends - how long you intend to keep teasing me like this. You do know," he swallowed and made a thick sound of satisfaction as her crown rubbed lightly against his jaw, exploring lips trailing over previously hidden skin. "Human women have – something of an advantage in this situation."

"Oh?" She sounded intrigued, playful teeth and tongue joining in her explorations.

"Mm-hmm. It's commonly known as stamina." His eyes widened and he groaned at the back of his throat as her teeth closed lightly around his nipple. "And you obviously have more of it than me."

"Do you want me to stop?" She looked a little concerned; he smiled wryly and shook his head, pulling her back up to him.

"_That is absolutely the last_ thing on my mind." She smiled and he could see that held true for her as well. "But this being your first time - our first time..." He smiled ruefully up at her. "We should just hurry things up a little, I think."

"You do not have enough faith in yourself," she chided gently, turning her head to continue the explorations he had interrupted. Sheridan sighed, but it became a moan as small, soft hands trailed down his chest and pushed at the loose waistband of his pants. He lifted his hips, obliging her as she trailed a line of kisses down his chest, pausing when she reached the obstruction only for as long as it took to remove both pants and boxers. He caught his breath as her gentle, almost teasing action freed his now rigid erection, her long hair an unintentionally arousing caress that made him arch up from the bed. She continued to trail kisses across his inner thigh, following her hands as they skilfully removed the last barrier and pushed them over the end of the bed with something akin to disdain before sitting up again. She followed her previous path along the inside of his other thigh; avoiding his very obvious need for her, making him almost crazy as she – intentionally this time, he could see – stroked his rigid penis lightly with her hair.

"Delenn." His voice was a hoarse whisper. "I hope you know what you're doing to me."

"I know exactly what I am doing," she assured him without even lifting her head, her lips brushing the skin above his penis as she spoke.

"Driving me crazy," he agreed fervently. "_Delenn-_" as her mouth closed around his erection, making him jerk involuntarily off the bed. "Delenn, this is really not a good-" he cut himself off with a deep groan as her tongue swirled around the tip, and he knew the wetness he felt wasn't only from her mouth. "Delenn..." He breathed her name, trying to hang on to some semblance of sanity long enough to stop her.

It didn't matter, however, because at that excruciatingly pleasurable moment she proved to him that she did, indeed, know exactly what she was doing. She enveloped him almost completely in her mouth just once, all but lifting him with her as she raised her head and slid up his body, her breasts and hair trailing lightly over his chest as she leaned over to kiss him. He could taste himself on her tongue, feel her nipples tighten as she rested lightly on his chest, realising that her body at least understood just how arousing her actions could be.

"Delenn." Her name was a breathless sound from his lips. "God, you're gonna drive me crazy..."

"I certainly hope so." She smiled down into his eyes, her own filled with a passion that showed him he was not the only one gaining from this encounter. "Be with me," she whispered softly, her meaning clear in her eyes. He smiled, readily if a little apologetic.

"For as long as I can," he promised ruefully. "You've got one hell of a natural talent there, Delenn."

"You will manage," she assured him. An impish smile flitted onto her lips and she pushed herself up easily to sit across his stomach, his hard shaft pressing between her buttocks. "And you will love me even more than before when we are finished."

"Right now, I believe you." He sucked in a breath as she rubbed against his straining erection. "Implicitly."

Delenn smiled in satisfaction, lifting her hips to move backward, just enough to settle where she wanted to be. He slipped easily inside her, his stifled groan of relief matched easily by the soft, but by no means quiet sounds that emerged from her lips. She pushed insistently against him, burying his hard, hot penis further inside her than she had imagined he could ever be: strong hands came suddenly to rest on her thighs, holding her still in place, and Sheridan's ragged breathing was evidence that she was at least as pleasurable for him as she believed.

She stayed motionless for a long while, watching him as he pulled his breathing under control and looked passionately up at her. His hands tightened on her skin, refusing to allow her the slightest movement – for fear that he might lose control, she imagined. She smiled reassuringly down at him, running her hands lightly over his chest, light fingertips teasing the sensitive spots she had noted in her earlier explorations.

"I will not mind, John." She laughed softly, tensing slowly around him and enjoying the helpless reaction as his eyes closed involuntarily, a struggled moan low in his throat. "I want all of this," she reminded him in a heated whisper. "For you and for me." She pushed against his hands, surprising him with her strength as she started to rock slowly, too slowly, almost painfully slowly back and forth, drawing him out of her only to shift position and enfold him even deeper than before.

He seemed to realise he could do nothing to restrain her, not wanting to hold her back from anything now; instead his hands came up to caress her breasts, rolling her nipples under his fingers, feeling the moan that ran through her at the sensation. He was close to coming inside her; hearing her voice, murmuring his name among inaudible phrases of Minbari, only made him thrust instinctively into her body. She met his thrusts in perfect counterpoint, as if she knew intuitively their own personal rhythm and movement. Sheridan ran a teasing finger down the centre of her stomach, slipping between her legs; he heard her gasp in profound pleasure as he teased her, forced his eyes open to look up into her flushed, exultant features.

Her eyes were open and her lips parted, drawing in soft, sharp gasps in rhythm with the stimulation of his fingers and thrusts. Her expression was completely open, unguarded, and he saw for that moment her true face before she looked down into his eyes and pulled him up to kiss her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, smiling as he drew himself up close to her until she was sitting in the centre of his crossed legs, her arms wrapped around his neck to hold them together. In this position, she was unable to move any more than a few inches; he smiled at her frustration and kissed her, rubbing gentle, wet circles around her clit. She moaned into his mouth: he smiled and pulled away from her lips, trailing light kisses over her skin.

She squirmed in his arms and he grinned, slipping another finger over her clit even as his other hand slid down her back, supporting her as his lips travelled down between her breasts, kissing his way around each one before taking her nipple in his mouth, suckling, biting very gently, almost teasingly. Delenn wasn't the quiet type, he noticed, hearing her voice call his name; the only coherent word amongst the breathless, indistinct murmurs that escaped her lips.

He drew a long, hot line of kisses up between her breasts again, continuing upward as she tilted her head back and he felt the low moan of pleasure in her throat. He worked up to her lips, teasing, pulling her close with one hand while the other continued its exhaustive caress.

"Sometimes the delicate way's better," he whispered against her lips. Delenn smiled, shifting her hips and forcing an involuntary thrust from him.

"Sometimes," she agreed softly. He heard a telltale shiver in her voice, pulling her close to capture her mouth with his again as he felt her climax ripple through her. Despite his words, there was little delicacy about his caress: his teeth gripped her lower lip, not enough to be painful but certainly not gentle, and his kiss was filled with passion; not tenderness or even, for the moment, love. It seemed to be what she had been waiting for: the moment when he would forget just how afraid he was of hurting her and become the forceful lover she wanted. Her hands tightened on his back, her nails scratching the skin as an intense climax shuddered through her. She pushed her hips toward him, demanding, and he let her claim what she wanted – the firm, constant pressure of his fingers intensifying the orgasm that filled her body and mind. Her hands pressed against the base of his spine, sliding underneath him, pushing him relentlessly into her; he thrust fiercely in response, finally releasing his thinly-held restraint as his own long-awaited orgasm built uncontrollably.

"DELENN! Oh, God, _Delenn_-" He turned his head into her shoulder, his teeth grasping her pale skin and biting unintentionally as every sense froze in that instant: the taste of her, the feel of her around him, the scent of her shaking body as his own filled her. It was forcefully intense, flooding all sense of tenderness and propriety from his mind: his final, almost violent thrust forced a long, deeply satisfied moan from her throat as she collapsed against to him, the passionate fire in her green eyes finally spent. He had just enough energy to lay a gentle kiss on her mouth and lower her onto his chest before necessity demanded his attention go back to breathing.

It was a long while before either of them spoke, exhausted, trembling but content in each other's arms. Delenn moved, eventually, lifting herself - with a great amount of effort - up in his embrace to bring her face level with his. Wondering for a moment if he had fallen asleep, she brushed a hand across his features; his eyes opened and he smiled, pleased to find her facing him. "_You_ are..." he started with a shake of his head, unable to find the words. "Oh, my God."

Delenn smiled tiredly. "I love you too, John."

He chuckled, light fingertips tracing a path over her back, unable to keep from touching her even now, when they lay naked in each other's arms. He supposed it should surprise him that Delenn was okay with that, but he wasn't sure anything about her could surprise him any more. He proved himself wrong, but not by much. His gentle caress switched to the other hand; feeling something under his fingers he pulled them away, concerned. A smear of light red shone wet in the half-lights, and he didn't need much else to know what it was.

"Oh my God." This time when he said it, there was only horror in his voice. "Delenn, I-" "Hush." She took his hand in hers, looking at the blood on his fingertips, her face strangely apologetic when she turned her gaze on him. His eyes were filled with pain at having hurt her, unable to speak even as he tried to apologise; she sighed gently, guiding his hand back to rest on her hip, covered by firmly her own.

"Delenn-"

"It's all right." Her voice sounded far away; exhausted and somewhat rueful.

"I hurt you-"

"No." She touched her shoulder; the blood was drying now where he had torn the skin, and it would heal soon enough. "It doesn't hurt. Don't worry."

"You're bleeding," he protested painfully. Delenn sighed and smiled tenderly, sliding her fingers across his back. He winced slightly; she withdrew her hand and held it out to him.

"So are you."

He stared at her hand: Delenn looked up at him and gently stroked his cheek with her other hand. "It is nothing serious, John. It will heal. Don't worry," she repeated more forcefully, seeing the expression of confused pain on his face. "You would never hurt me. I believe that, and so should you. This is nothing." She pressed her bloodied fingertips to his with a small smile. "You were what I wanted, eventually."

"You wanted me to hurt you? To make you bleed?"

"No, John. Of course not." She smiled and reached up to kiss him. "I wanted you not to treat me as if I were some delicate figure who might break in your hand. I wanted you to forget who I am, and what I am, and not be afraid that if you touch me I will disappear. I wanted to be your equal, not the fragile creature you make me out to be." She smiled reassuringly at his suddenly contrite expression. "I'm flattered by how you see me, John, but I am not as untouchable as you seem to believe. As you should know by now," she chided with a teasing smile, and he couldn't help but return it.

"I'm sorry. I just – if I were to hurt you..."

"You would never hurt me." There was such sincerity in her voice that he had to believe it. "I am stronger than you give me credit for. If I do not want something, then it will not happen. That's all that matters," she assured him. He smiled ruefully and nodded.

"I know. I should know, after everything we've been through. I guess I just forget that you're the same person I fight beside every day." "I told you Minbari could be passionate," she reminded him with a teasing expression.

"You more than most," he guessed. Delenn looked perhaps a little embarrassed at that.

"Minbari have more control than Humans. Now that I am only partly Minbari..." she let the implication lie, not that she needed to continue.

"So do all Minbari mark their conquests?" he teased, shifting as the deepest scratch on his back began to sting. Delenn laughed softly, slightly shamefaced.

"It's not a ritual I was aware of," she admitted with a smile.

"At least..." He sighed, touching his fingers to her face. "It means you're alive."

Delenn smiled. "I am very much alive, John Sheridan, and I would be more than willing to prove it for you."

"I think you've managed that pretty well," he assured her with a smile. "And you say you've never made love before?" His tone was disbelieving.

"That would have been difficult." Her features were briefly inscrutable. "Humans and Minbari are very – different. In many ways."

He raised his eyebrows, surprised and a little confused. "Minbari don't make love?" Given her pretty amazing performance, he found _that_ hard to believe.

Delenn smiled, settling her head into the crook of his shoulder. "You would not recognise it, no." Her expression grew bemused. "Nor would I, now."

"That could be a good thing," he said quietly with a speculative smile. Delenn laughed softly, seeing the sadness in his eyes for her.

"It is _definitely,_" she drew herself up to kiss him, "a good thing."

Sheridan grinned and slid his hands up her back, into her hair to pull her in for another kiss. She made a low sound, halfway between laugh and moan, as he deliberately sought out the lower edge of her crown with his fingers; wrapping herself around him, the sound that breathed across his lips was definitely a laugh.

"I was led to believe that Humans required time to... recover," she murmured with a smile. "It appears I was misled."

"Mmm..." He tilted his head back to look in her eyes, grinning at the renewed passion he saw there. "At this rate I should just be able to keep up with you."

Delenn just smiled, kissing him once more on the lips before working her way down his neck and across one broad shoulder. He felt her trace his collarbone with her tongue, teeth grazing his skin as she slid a teasing hand between them. He gasped sharply as her hand closed around the length of his penis, feeling himself harden under her firm grasp.

"Talk about making magic," he muttered into her hair. Delenn laughed, tightening her fingers around him and making him groan. "God, are you always like this?"

"I am what you have made me," she reminded him from somewhere near his right shoulder. He turned his head to look at her, trying not to choke on his breathing as she began to knead his penis in a rhythm she could _not_ have known so soon after their first time together.

"I still don't understand that. Mm..." she drew a stifled groan from his throat, her fingers stroking the underside of his straining erection.

"You should," she admonished gently, lifting her head to look him clearly in the eyes. "I love you, John. I want you." It was not an endearment but an explanation, stoking the fire in his brain as her hand continued to work its magic. "I have wanted nothing and no one else for as long as I have known you. And I have known you for a long while now, and done very little about this." She lifted her hips, almost sitting on her hand as it moved in long, twisting strokes around the length of his erection.

"I am Minbari, John, but I am also Human. And Human women, as I have learnt, have needs just as you do." She laughed softly at his almost shocked expression. "I didn't say I had not had such fantasies," she reminded, smiling as she both saw and felt the effect that idea had on him. "I hadn't imagined that dreaming could be so... vivid..." His eyes widened as, even so distracted by her movements, he realised what she meant.

He opened his mouth to answer her: Delenn slid her other hand under his head and pulled him to her, covering his astonishment with a hungry kiss. He thrust up against her; she pulled back, refusing him entry into her body and tightening her grip around his penis, turning her hand until her palm rubbed against his exquisitely sensitive head. He thrust into her hand, desperately, unable and not wanting to stop now: his hands moved up to her shoulders, hot on her skin, pulling her against him. The sound that emerged from his throat was almost a growl, swallowed immediately by her forceful kisses. He wanted to make some sound, she knew, but he was beneath her and she pushed him down into the bed, intent on kissing him until she was finished.

It didn't take long: she closed her hand as tightly as she dared around his penis, knowing he was close as his tongue battled with hers and his hips moved faster, in short, sharp thrusts against the constraint of her firm grasp. His teeth seized onto her lower lip and he moaned urgently into her mouth, a loud groan escaping the kiss as he came furiously in her hand. She felt his hands tense involuntarily on her skin, knowing there would probably be bruises on her shoulders in the morning, and pushed her hand down to urge him to finish before she would let him go.

His eyes were closed when she finally tugged her mouth from his; his head pressed back into the pillow, a fine sheen of sweat on his skin. He pulled in a deep mouthful of air, fighting to settle his breathing as her now-wet hand continued to massage his fading erection.

When he finally opened his eyes she was watching him, her body still lying on his, head resting on her free hand with a small, satisfied smile on her reddened lips. He imagined he didn't paint such an attractive picture, but Delenn didn't seem to mind. A soft sigh, undecided between disappointment and relief, escaped his throat as she finally moved her hand from around his penis and reached up to touch his lips with a fingertip. He felt the thick moisture on her skin, tasting himself as he licked his dry lips and tried to think of something to say after that. There wasn't much, and his brain wasn't cooperating. That didn't bother her either, though: her eyes sparkled as she wiped her hand absently on a corner of the sheets beneath them and covered the movement with a light kiss on his bottom lip. There was the sharp tang of blood on his tongue for a moment; he winced, but more ruefully than out of much concern.

"People are gonna start wondering who I've been fighting with," he muttered under his breath, gingerly touching his torn lip as he looked at her. Delenn smiled, lifting his hand away and looking down at it.

"There is no blood now," she reassured him. "It will be gone tomorrow."

"There's that at least." He glanced at the bite he had left on the curve of her shoulder, now clear on her pale skin. There was no bleeding now, but the bruise would still be visible later. "If anyone sees that..."

"Don't worry." She smiled, and there was something amused in her eyes about that idea. "No one will know what you have done to me." There was a sultry tone in her voice that made him cough slightly, raising his eyebrows.

"What you've done to me, you mean," he teased. Delenn laughed gently, leaning over to kiss him again, ignoring his wince as her lips touched his. It faded quickly, however, and his hands pulled her toward him, rolling her onto her back with a wolfish smile. "Or what I'm about to do to you," he corrected as he lowered his weight firmly onto her and kissed her; slowly but by no means lightly. "You're amazing," he murmured into her mouth, pulling back to look at her. "Do you know how amazing you are?"

"No." Her eyes sparkled in anticipation. "But I'm sure you will manage to tell me."

"I'm gonna show you," he answered, his mouth coming down on hers. Delenn smiled, humming softly in approval as he reached above her head and purposefully put one hand on her crown. It wasn't difficult to find the sensitive trail his fingertips had traced earlier, discovering another as he slid his hand behind her head and brushed the single ridge that ran up to the tip of her crown.

"Good?" he whispered in her ear. Delenn's response was hardly clear, but the tone was enough to encourage his explorations. He felt her reach for him, her hands sliding down his chest; intercepting her quickly, ignoring her slightly irritated frown, he grabbed her hands and pushed her arms firmly above her head, twining his fingers with hers as he replaced hand with mouth on her crown. It was obviously more responsive than he'd realised, he thought with a smile as she turned her head to allow him better access to the sensitive base. The bone was as tough as it looked, but at the edge where it met her hair it became softer and infinitely more delicate. Not that anything about Delenn was delicate, he reminded himself as he traced soft contours with the tip of his tongue. He didn't need any more convincing now, and he would assure her of that in exactly the way she wanted.

He moved down behind her ear, kissing and nipping lightly, teasingly, feeling her shiver as his heated breath touched her skin. One hand came down to rub the back of her crown; released, her fingers slid down across his back and pressed him against her. He slipped his hand away from her crown, ignoring her irritation, and lifted her arm firmly back above her head. Holding her down with both hands he pulled himself away from his exploration of her neck, lifting his head to look down at her. She looked up into his eyes: saw what he wanted without a word and smiled, relaxing back into the pillows and no longer pushing against his grasp.

He moved his hands from hers, propping himself up over her body; she stayed still, smiling playfully up at him as she lightly crossed her wrists above her head. He looked down at her, and not just her face; she lay naked beneath him, perfectly uninhibited and almost daring him to touch her as she arched her body under his gaze. He sat up over her, his eyes shining with love and approval and an overriding passion as he put his hands on her waist, holding her down; she made no move to stop him, letting out a long sigh of pleasure as he shifted down the bed and pressed a kiss against her stomach, knowing from her movements she wanted him to go lower and holding back, ensuring she still did not touch him. This was her time now, and he would not have her turn them around again.

His hands slid down to her hips, holding her down, refusing to yield to her wordless requests and instead moving his kisses higher, nestling his face between her breasts but refusing to move to either side. Her low moan held a hint of anger; he chuckled softly against her skin, grazing his teeth against the side of her breast and rewarding her sigh of pleasure with a firmer kiss, working almost painfully slowly to the underside of her breast. Delenn sighed loudly; he took her nipple wetly in his mouth, and the sound that emerged from her throat then was nothing so much as a purr. Sheridan grinned, but as she lifted her body toward his mouth he drew back, chuckling at the growl she afforded him.

"Stay still," he chided her firmly, rocking briefly forward to touch a light kiss to her lips. She frowned at him, but he could see a measure of enjoyment behind her frustration.

"You're good at being in control, Delenn." His voice was even, looking down at her. "Command suits you. But I've always wondered..." He lowered his mouth to her neck, feeling her fight to keep still. "How easy it would be for you to give that up."

She made a sound that was part laugh but predominantly moan, gasping suddenly under his hands as he grasped her hardened nipple between his teeth. His hands slid up her arms, gliding over her skin: she moved only slightly under his touch, but he felt her self-control slipping as his fingertips brushed a sensitive spot on the inside of her arm and he sucked firmly on her breast, teasing her off the bed.

She sighed with pleasure, ignoring his order for her to keep still and grasping at his hands: he pushed her back, linking his fingers through hers as he looked resolutely down at her. Delenn made a soft noise of submission at the look in his eyes; only the mixture of amusement and arousal in her eyes proving that she enjoyed the contest as much as he did. She wanted him to have that control over her, he realised: to give him that power that no one else possessed, that she could not and would not allow anyone else. She had placed her trust in his hands as surely as she had given him her body, and he saw the surprising answer to his question in the daring smile in her eyes.

"For you, I would give anything." There was an audible smile in her words. "I am yours, John, whenever you want me."

"Right now," he frowned half-playfully down at her, "I just want you to keep still."

He could have sworn the look in her eyes said 'make me'. She smiled, a little contritely, and wriggled her hands out of his to reach up and hold the top of the bed. Releasing control. Giving up command to him, to do what he liked with her.

He slid his hands down to her wrists, trailing his fingers over her skin and down her arms. Knowing exactly where to touch her to draw that soft sigh from her lips, he traced the sensitive skin inside her elbow, lingering for a long moment before sliding teasing fingertips down to the hollow of her breast and replacing them with his mouth on her skin. He kissed her everywhere, stroking her skin, smiling at the very physical reaction his touch caused. She jerked slightly as he found another, hyper-sensitive spot at the small of her back; arching into his caress as he paid special attention to his discovery.

He moved in toward her breasts, hands sliding up to lift them as his lips travelled down her neck to take one darkened nipple in his mouth, teasing her with his tongue. There was a low, almost rolling moan from above his head as he squeezed lightly with one hand, guiding her now hard nipple into his mouth, bringing the other hand up to her other breast. A fingertip lightly circled her nipple, feeling it react under his touch, teasing an impatient moan from Delenn before he trailed a line of almost imperceptible kisses across to switch his attentions. His grasp then was firmer, responding to her vague demands, rolling her already moistened nipple between his fingers and enjoying the restless movement of her body beneath him. She arched her back, searching for completion to his teasing; he lifted his head very slightly, withdrawing the stimulation and chuckling lightly at her protest.

"All in good time," he reminded her, sliding down to rest his lips on her stomach, kissing and nibbling on her skin as he trailed his hands over her hips. She pushed into his hand as he glided over where she most wanted him to touch her, slipping his fingers between her legs and gently guiding them apart. Delenn didn't need any encouragement, all her concentration on the faint caress of his hands and the exquisite kisses he bestowed on her skin. She let out a quiet yelp as he moved suddenly to her centre, followed by a blissful sigh as his tongue slipped inside her.

"John..." his name was a breathless whisper, overtaken by a gasp and sharp cry of pleasure as his lips fastened over her clitoris, his tongue brushing slow, tantalising circles that made her push forcefully up into his mouth. He slipped one finger inside her, the other hand holding her firmly as she instinctively fought against the restraint, seeking his touch. He gave it to her easily; adding another finger, two, to his idle thrusting as he felt her strain toward him, gasping far back in her throat as the blissful pressure of his mouth and tongue on her finally became too much.

The long, exultant and _very_ loud cry that emerged from her lips brought a sudden grin to his face, knowing that he and he alone could bring that sound into the world. He lifted his head to look at her, drawing wet fingers out of her to replace his tongue on her clit, relentlessly fingering her past her first climax, watching the expression of unguarded bliss on her face as he refused to allow her to come down from the release.

"John..." His name was half-gasp, half-moan as her hips arched insistently into his hand. He felt his own reaction to her climax with wry amazement, even more surprised to see the willingness on her face through her intense orgasm under his hands.

"Good God, Delenn," he whispered incredulously against her lips. She pushed herself up abruptly from the bed, with an expression that told him quite clearly how willing she was – and how very serious. Her hands grabbed him fiercely, pulling him to her and kissing him almost brutally on the mouth, her tongue fighting with his as she lifted herself up around him and pushed herself onto his clearly visible erection. The sudden, aggressive movement buried him tightly inside her body: she made an irritated sound and shifted her hips, aware that he was not completely within her. His body reacted immediately, instinctually; a growl of pure heat vibrated against her shoulder as he pushed her to the bed, thrusting deeply as her legs wrapped securely around him, forcing him further into her.

He pushed his hand down between them again, nothing gentle in his touch as he rubbed short, wet circles around her clitoris in rhythm with their thrusting. Delenn made a sound that was made up of pure, almost painful pleasure: her movements became almost frenzied around him, and he could no longer work out who was moving against who, only that they were both desperate for release now.

He quickened his own rhythm, shortening his thrusts and feeling her react with a demanding push against his hand. The sound that came from her lips as he complied matched his own: he turned his head and captured her mouth in a crushing kiss, her stifled cries mingling with his own deep groan of pleasure as this time it was her teeth that grasped his lip, hardly gentle or reserved now.

Delenn looked into his eyes, locking her passionate gaze to his as she thrust hard, forcefully up at him. He let out a strained growl at her primal effect on his body, burying his face in her shoulder; tasting her, finally and completely losing control just as she did.

He knew the instant that she came around him, beneath his hand again, knowing that indefinable sound and sensation would stay locked in his mind for a very long time. He felt her scratch him this time, sure that she drew blood and not really caring as her hips bucked against him, captured within the throes of an intense orgasm that was still building relentlessly. He felt her muscles squeeze powerfully around him and growled her name against her throat, hearing her shout his own as she hit a violent peak, shuddering in his arms.

It didn't take much else for him, his own orgasm breaking through on the sound of her name, and he came explosively deep inside her. He forgot everything then except the damp scent of her body collapsing against him, her weight wrapped around on his hips, pushing him further inside her. Her name echoed loud in his throat, breathing frozen as he thrust impossibly deep inside her body, controlled by nothing but the instinctive need to be close to her as his body refused to come down from the fierce climax she had forced on him.

He had no memory of moving, or of pulling out of her; he only knew that when the psychedelic colours faded from his eyes he was lying on his back with Delenn next to him, her legs wrapped around his and one arm across his chest. Her fingertips trembled slightly as she traced three long scratches on his upper arm, and she seemed to have trouble keeping her eyes open: she wasn't even bothering to control her breathing. It took a long time to gather up enough strength to move his head even the few inches to look down at her, frowning indistinctly.

"You have a violent streak," he accused lightly, still catching his breath. Delenn smiled tiredly.

"Love does not have to be gentle," she replied softly, her own voice shaking slightly as she forced her head up and looked into his eyes. "But it is still love, John. Always."

"I know." He took another breath, pressed his hand to her cheek, smiling as she turned her head and kissed his palm. "You couldn't do that and not be in love." He chuckled wryly. "You know, I never expected this from you."

"Oh?" She lifted her head slightly, amused and seeming intrigued. "It's not exactly the kind of celebrations people _would_ expect of you," he reminded her, the effects of their activities still shuddering through him and certainly fresh in his mind. "You are one hell of a lover, Delenn."

Her satisfied smile only intensified the afterglow warmth that flooded his body, delightfully hot where her skin pressed to his. "I am-"

"What I made you, yes." He raised his eyebrows at her. "You realise that's a load of crap, don't you? I mean, for one thing I could never teach you to be that good and two, I never touched you before tonight." He chuckled at her expression, memories that proved him a liar surfacing even as he spoke.

"You know what I mean."

"You do not need to touch me to teach me how I wish to love you." She tightened her arms around him, drawing them closer and smiling when he did the same. "Although it is much simpler to remember when you do."

Sheridan smiled and kissed the top of her head, smoothing her now tangled hair back from her face. Her fingers trailed over his bare chest, seeming unconcerned by the thin layer of sweat on his skin and pleased by the involuntary reaction as she brushed a sensitive area in the hollow of his shoulder. She touched the scratches on his arm again: he winced slightly, glancing down to assure himself they weren't too serious before grinning ruefully at her.

"I'm gonna have some trouble explaining those." He checked her shoulder again, noting wryly that this time, he had draw blood that still mingled with the sheen of perspiration on her skin. "And if Lennier finds out I was anything less than reverent and respectful with you, they'll be the least of my troubles."

"I have your respect out there," she retorted with a pointed glance toward the door. "I do not need it here, and I have never wanted you to be 'reverent' toward me. All I need, and want, is you." She paused, a glint of amusement in her smile. "And Lennier's opinion of our activities means extraordinarily little to me."

He grinned. "That much I was expecting."

"Your opinion is all that matters," she assured him, pulling herself up close to him, her still somewhat heavy breathing raising a shiver on his skin. "Nothing else." Her eyes sparkled, and he met an almost tangible wave of passion in her eyes as he turned to face her, steeling himself with a raised eyebrow.

"You're kidding me." Exhausted as he was, he couldn't help reacting to that heated gaze. He grinned, a little bemused, and rolled onto his side to look at her. "I don't think I'm getting up tomorrow."

"Definitely not," she assured him firmly.

"Am I gonna get any sleep tonight?"

"Perhaps, later." Delenn shrugged lightly, one hand sliding behind his head to pull him to her. "Now hush." It was easily a command, and one that he was more than willing and able to obey. "We have talked far too long already. Come here." She moved the extra inch between them, and they met in a hungry kiss that deepened as Delenn took his face in both hands and he pushed her down onto the pillows again.

  


*

  



End file.
